Her Dark Soul
by Light of Hope1
Summary: Hotaru is sick of the senshi treating her like crud. She wont be silent this time. Than she gets teleported to the DBZ world. O.o who will she fall for?
1. Setsuna and you senshi of the senshis......

1 Her Dark Soul  
  
  
  
^-^ My first Hotaru fic!  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Why does life treat her so unfairly? Hotaru Tomoe walked in the rain. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was soaked. They always misjudge her because of her silence. Others call her a witch, some call her the devil. Her so called friends, the Sailor Senshi stay away from her because of her power of destruction.  
  
  
  
She was tired of the shit she's been taking.  
  
  
  
Her eyes showed a glint of anger. She stopped walking and looked ahead.  
  
  
  
1.1 The Cherry Hill Temple…  
  
  
  
The temple where all the sailor scout meetings were held. The meetings the scouts never let her attend. She discovered that they were having a meeting which she was never invited to. She heard Setsuna talking about it with Michiru and Haruka. That was the last straw.  
  
  
  
She dropped her books and ran up the stairs of the temple. The rain hit the ground harder then normal and thunder clapped louder than usual. This described her silence. She through the door open, seeing the senshi laughing and eating. But that all stopped once they saw Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru?!" Setsuna gasped. "What are you doing here?!  
  
  
  
"Why do you all treat me like a worthless piece of shit!"Hotaru screamed angrily as the thunder was heard.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru we would ne-  
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me! Don't pretend! Why don't you let me attend these meetings!? I'm a senshi too! Why do you always cast me in the shadows like I'm worthless?!"  
  
  
  
Lightning struck.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru we would never do anything to hurt you!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Hotaru shot a glare at Usagi. "Why don't YOU just shut up for once! I'm tired of being silent all the time! I could destroy you all this very moment! Or how about something worse? I'll destroy this world!"  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't even dare!"  
  
  
  
"Try me Neptune! Try me."  
  
  
  
They all stared at her. Water dripped from her chin and from her hair. They had never seen her this angry.  
  
  
  
The sky grew black. Just black. Lightning struck every tall object. The wind blew angrily. The wind was similar to the winds of a furious tornado. Hotaru turned around. Her eyes widened as a flash of purple light engulfed her.  
  
  
  
She was gone. But to where?  
  
  
  
The senshi ran to where Hotaru once stood. The only thing that was left was a black ribbon. Setsuna bent down and picked it up carefully.  
  
  
  
"She's gone."  
  
  
  
The sky cleared and the pouring rain came to a drizzle. Drops of water dripped from the leaves. The sun shined once again.  
  
  
  
"This storm was caused by her…" Rei whispered.  
  
  
  
"Where could have she gone, Puu?" Chibi-Usa questioned glancing up at Setsuna.  
  
  
  
"I don't know Chibi-Usa… I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Goten exclaimed excitedly "Take me to the park?! Please!"  
  
  
  
"Goten wait I have to do som- " He was cut off by someone falling on him.  
  
  
  
Goten blinked and looked at Gohan, than he looked at the person who fell on top of him.  
  
  
  
"If mom sees a girl on top of you she'll freak," Goten said dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
Gohan looked at the object that fell on him. He picked her up and looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Gohan has a girlfriend Gohan has a girlfriend!" Goten teased skipping around in circles.  
  
  
  
"Goten stop! She's fainted!"  
  
  
  
Goten looked at the girl. "You killed her. Not me."  
  
  
  
"Goten I didn't kill her! We have to bring her in the house!"  
  
  
  
"Than what are you waiting for?" Goten answered looking at him.  
  
  
  
"Ugh lets just go!" With that Gohan ran in the house.  
  
  
  
"Mom! I think Gohan killed a girl!"  
  
  
  
"Damnit Goten I didn't kill her!"  
  
  
  
What will happen to Hotaru? Who will she fall for? You think it's Gohan eh? We'll see soon. . .  
  
  
  
1.2 To be continued…  
  
*************  
  
So how was that?? O.o Be honest you weirdos. Please review! 


	2. Hey Gohan! You didn't kill the girl!O.o

1 Her Dark Soul  
  
  
  
^-^ My first Hotaru fic!  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru's violet eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. It seemed like she was in a mushroom or something.  
  
  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Said Gohan as he walked in fallowed by Goten.  
  
  
  
"Eeeek!" She shrieked. She hid under the covers.  
  
  
  
"Hey Gohan! You didn't kill her!" Goten exclaimed bubbly.  
  
  
  
"Kill…me?" The black haired girl asked as she revealed her face from out of the covers.  
  
  
  
"Eerr…Don't pay too much attention to him, Miss." Gohan answered, scratching the back of his head.  
  
  
  
"You're trying to kill me!" She jumped off the bed and got into a fighting stance. "I'm not afraid to bitch slap!"  
  
  
  
"What is bitch slap?" Goten questioned looking up at his older brother. Gohan covered Goten's ears.  
  
  
  
"We're not trying to kill you! You fell from the sky! …Oh and…Don't bitch slap me."  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood up normally and looked at the two while raising her eyebrow. "How do I know that I can trust you?"  
  
  
  
"Eer…Why would a 5 year old be here than?"  
  
  
  
"You proved your point."  
  
  
  
Chichi walked in with a tray of chicken noodle soup and a glass of milk.  
  
  
  
"Here you go," She said calmly while putting the tray beside the bed. "This will make you regain your strength."  
  
  
  
"Umm I don't like milk," Hotaru said shyly. Goten and Gohan looked at each other and than at Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"Nonsense!" Chichi said. "Milk helps a lot!"  
  
  
  
"But I just don't like it…"  
  
  
  
"You'll drink it anyway!" Chichi than help Hotaru's chin up and made Hotaru gulp the milk down.  
  
  
  
"Eeerr…"  
  
  
  
"Now there! That wasn't so bad now was it?" Chichi said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Yes…Yes it was."  
  
  
  
"Oookayy then. But eat your soup though." With that Chichi walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about my mom," Gohan said apologizing. He put his hand behind his head and sweat dropping.  
  
  
  
"Cheese is yellow."  
  
  
  
Hotaru and Gohan looked at Goten. "We know that."  
  
  
  
"No you don't." Goten said.  
  
  
  
"Yea we do," Hotaru replied.  
  
  
  
"Do not."  
  
  
  
"Do too."  
  
  
  
"Do not."  
  
  
  
"Do too."  
  
  
  
"Do not."  
  
  
  
"Do too."  
  
  
  
"Do not."  
  
  
  
"Do not…GAH!"  
  
  
  
"Ehehe I tricked you!" Goten said sticking his tongue out.  
  
  
  
Hotaru grew a little angry. "Brat!"  
  
  
  
"Weird eyed purple thing!"  
  
  
  
"Purple thing?!"  
  
  
  
"Uh…Yeah!"  
  
  
  
"Homo sexual bastard!"  
  
  
  
"Child Abuse!"  
  
  
  
Gohan just stood there looking at Hotaru and Goten. "Please don't curse…"  
  
  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
"EVIL!" Goten shrieked.  
  
  
  
Gohan grabbed Goten and ran out of the room. Hotaru just stood there blankly. Than 11 minutes later Gohan ran back in with a small red hand mark on his left cheek.  
  
  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
  
  
"I wasn't in the first place."  
  
  
  
"Any way," Gohan said trying to change the subject. "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
  
  
"Firefly of death?" He replied raising his eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"So sue me," Hotaru shot back rolling her eyes. "What's your blasted name?"  
  
  
  
"Gohan…And the little mini-me was my little brother, Goten."  
  
  
  
"Oh yea, I figured." Hotaru said chuckling slightly. Than she looked at her soup. "Are you sure this is chicken noodle soup?"  
  
  
  
"Um…No."  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Ehehehe so how was that chapter? Weird eh? Please review and don't give me shitty flames! ^.^; I'm okay…  
  
  
  
-Light of Hope AKA Ritual of Light 


	3. Gohan broke a NAIL!!!

Yea I know I haven't really updated my stories well, I have writers block. **sobs* Its not myyyyyyy fault!!  
  
  
  
~~~*******************~~~  
  
  
  
Hotaru continued looking at the soup. "Eerm."  
  
  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Forget about the soup. Why don't I show you around?"  
  
  
  
"Well I know a lot of Tokyo so I don't need a tour…"  
  
  
  
"Tokyo?" Gohan scratched his head.  
  
  
  
"Well aren't we in Tokyo?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Noo…You're in the Black Forest in Japan."  
  
  
  
"What the HELL is Black Forest?!"  
  
  
  
"A forest," Goten said walking in with his dad's famous grin.  
  
  
  
"I know that Sherlock"  
  
  
  
"Last time I checked my name was Goten.."  
  
  
  
Hotaru calmed her self down. "Just show me around this place and I won't be angry!"  
  
  
  
Gohan said, "O…k…a…y."  
  
  
  
  
  
****Sailor Moon world which means the insane girly girls..**** ((A/N: Ehehe,j/k))  
  
  
  
Rei sat in front of the burning fire saying a chant while the Sailor Senshi were sitting behind her quietly.  
  
  
  
"I still say we should let Setsuna find out where she lives.."  
  
  
  
Rei shot a glare at Usagi. "Well we're ganna try and see if this works?! Ok? Ok!"  
  
  
  
The others just had sweatdrops.  
  
  
  
Rei growled, "This won't work. We should let Setsuna handle this."  
  
  
  
"Told ya Rei," Usagi said sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
  
  
"And YOU'RE the queen of this future planet?!"  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked and than grinned. "Yep. Didn't you know that?"  
  
  
  
"You are the TRUE adongo atama you know what?!"  
  
  
  
"Did you say something Rei?" Usagi blinked.  
  
  
  
"UGH!!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~****Back to the DBZ Peeps****~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hotaru, Gohan and Goten walked to the doorsteps of the C.C. Company.  
  
  
  
"We have to be realllyy quiet or Vegita will just hurt us." Gohan whispered.  
  
  
  
"TRUNKS!!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!! IT'S ME!! GOTEN!" He screamed on top of his lungs.  
  
Gohan covered Goten's mouth with his hands. "Shut up..! Or Vegita will be mad!"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Wggie Veggie head is always mad."  
  
  
  
Hotaru blinked. The door open and it seemed she was the only one to notice while the other two dimwitz were argueing. "Hi."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her, "What the heck do you want?"  
  
  
  
"You're a brat like spikey here!" She pointed at Goten.  
  
Gohan and Goten stopped their pointless fighting and looked up at Trunks.  
  
  
  
"O….k.." Was all Trunks managed to say.  
  
  
  
"Trunks who is it?" A feminine voice was heard.  
  
  
  
"It's Gohan, Goten and a purple eye thing!"  
  
  
  
"Purple eyed thing?!"  
  
  
  
Gohan sweat dropped. "He didn't mean it that way."  
  
  
  
"What way?!" Hotaru glared at him.  
  
  
  
Gohan stepped back. "Eerm, nothing."  
  
  
  
Bulma came to the door smiling as usual. "Why, Hello Gohan, Goten." She looked at Hotaru. "Gohan's friend."  
  
  
  
"My names Tomoe Hotaru," she bowed.  
  
  
  
"See?! She's an alien!" Goten said.  
  
  
  
"Oi.." Gohan muttered miserably.  
  
  
  
Bulma let them in and shut the door behind. Vegita, the master of all grinches came in stomping to Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Woman!!" He screamed. "How do you use that dishwasher?!!"  
  
  
  
Gohan stared at Vegita shocked. "Vegita…cleaning?!"  
  
  
  
"I'd knew it would happen one day!" Goten replied.  
  
  
  
Vegita snarled and noticed Hotaru. "And who is this damned one?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not a damned one. I have a name and it's Hotaru. HOTARU I SAY!"  
  
  
  
"Or a witchling." Vegita said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
Hotaru growled. "I'm really sick of being called a witchling! You're such a baka!"  
  
  
  
"Silence you witchling."  
  
  
  
"That's basically what I'm made of."  
  
  
  
Vegita looked at her. "Are you mental?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
Vegita shrugged. "You need help little girl."  
  
  
  
Hotaru clenched her fist and took out her transformer. "You're messing with the senshi of death and destruction!"  
  
  
  
Goten stared. "Sushi?"  
  
  
  
"That's enough! Vegita, you go up your room and stay there!!"  
  
  
  
He scowled and walked back to the training machine thing instead of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"What I stubborn jack ass," Bulma mumbled. She looked at Hotaru. "Sorry about my ego-maniac pim-err I mean husband on mine."  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed and sat down. "It's alright."  
  
  
  
Gohan broke from his silence and looked up at Hotaru. "Senshi of death and destruction…?"  
  
  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
  
  
Trunks blinked. "What the hell's a senshi?"  
  
  
  
"Beats me, Trunks," Goten answered simply.  
  
Hotaru snickered, "Trunks?! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
  
  
"Sushi of death and destruction!!"  
  
  
  
"It's SENSHI not SUSHI!!"  
  
"Can you guys stop now? All I hear now is bickering and its driving me crazy!!! Grr!!! NOOO!!! I broke a nail!!" Gohan cried.  
  
  
  
To be continued…………  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Writers block sucks. 


	4. Important Poll

Important Poll  
  
Right now I'm having a bit of writers block, soooooo im really confused of the couples I'm ganna use. Here are the choices:  
  
  
  
Hotaru/Gohan  
  
Hotaru/Vegeta  
  
Hotaru/Goten(By making him older using the Dragon Balls)  
  
Hotaru/Mirai Trunks  
  
  
  
You choose cause im really confused! '' 


End file.
